


原来我还最中意你

by 19920506



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19920506/pseuds/19920506





	原来我还最中意你

曾兜转于俗世，如今才发现，原来我还最中意你。

淅淅沥沥下了一天的小雨。

旗木卡卡西挣扎着从梦中醒来，原比睁眼更加重要的事，手惯性伸向左侧摸索，身边是微陷下去的印子，刺骨的凉，早已没了温度。半晌，他才用手心擦了把脸，意识回来些许。

不远的厨房传来锅碗瓢盆碰撞的声音，而后就是菜刀的“咚咚”声，明明就在不远处，却好像隔了几个世界。

卡卡西赤着脚下床，脚尖率先接触地板，刺骨又冰凉的感觉。木叶的夏季一如既往的爱下雨，又有七代目火影大人忙的了。

厨房里吵闹的声音截然而止，然后就是宇智波带土扯着大嗓门，带着深切关心意味的喊叫。

“卡卡西，穿上拖鞋！”

卡卡西没应声。比起穿拖鞋，他更喜欢赤脚在木质地板上走路，这是一件很舒服的事情。

但带土的话总要听着的。

把脚塞进棉拖里，悠闲地走到不远的窗户旁。或许是还在下雨的缘故，吹来的风带着些许凉意和泥土气息。卡卡西撑着窗沿将半个头伸出去，昂头闭上眼睛感受细雨打在脸上的感觉。

不远处是村口，带土就是从那里，浑身湿漉衣着破碎，踩着泥坑，一步一个脚印回来的。

01

回想起自己的人生，卡卡西这辈子就只有一个遗憾。哪怕是四战过后，多年遗留着的伤病爆发，被小樱在医院关照了一个月之后，他也没觉得自己年轻时候经历过的战斗，是让人后悔的事。

卡卡西站在最高处，掌上是拥有巨大压力的火影帽，下方是木叶隐村的村民们。

前方是火之国的大名滔滔不绝的长篇大论，卡卡西指尖捻着火影帽前额处，低头给自己扣上。

耳畔忽然传来让人怀念的少年声音，清脆响亮。

“笨蛋卡卡西，祝贺你哦。”

卡卡西低头暗自笑起来，眼里是仿佛坠满了星星的温柔笑意。

谢谢你，带土。

02

宇智波带土撑着下颌骨侧脸去看卡卡西挑鱼肉吃。

早上是做好的豆腐味噌，和笨卡卡热爱的秋刀鱼。

虽然卡卡西善于厨艺，很会做饭，但总不能让一个病秧子天天待在油烟气满满的厨房里做饭。于是宇智波带土左思右想，隔天就报了个木叶厨艺班，和众多奶奶一起学习做各种料理的方法。

最开始切个指头，火烧个厨房都是小事，如今总算完整无缺地做一顿饭了。

带土愣神看着卡卡西唇下的小痣，它正随着主人的咀嚼而上下活动，形成一副诱人的景色。

带土无意识咽了咽嘴里快没出来的口水，刚捂着嘴用袖口擦了擦口水，一仰头就看见卡卡西捧着装味噌的木碗，眼睛笑成了月亮。

宇智波带土有些带着孩子气的恼羞成怒。

“笨蛋卡卡西，看什么呢？！”

卡卡西没有停顿，径直放下木碗，轻声言谢谢款待。拉上一年四季依旧不变的黑色面罩，银白色的刘海盖住前额，模糊了瞳色。

“带土君，一点也没变呢。”

装作背对餐桌的宇智波带土先生的耳垂，是赤红的。

03

卡卡西正半倚在病床上，左手捧着多年不变的亲热天堂。与其说是看书，倒不如说是等待。等待一周一次的伤病结果报告，和小樱总是很及时的火气劝告。

被护额遮盖着的左眼隐隐发热，那里曾经有他挚爱之人眼睛的存在，但是现在却被放置在回忆的深处。

预算着差不多要到了检查的时间，卡卡西掐了个整点解好衣物将上忍制服脱在一旁。

正打算继续看书，结果却被窗外一阵阵喧嚣追逐怒吼的声音打扰，卡卡西略带迷惑走向床边，随着声响探出头来。正值午后，太阳几乎烧的让人睁不开眼，卡卡西却还是一眼就看到了他思念了、挂念了半个人生的人。

宇智波带土。

那一刻，他的脑子里只有这个词。

无法想到任何词来形容此刻，我只有数遍叨念你的名字，才可以安抚我澎湃的心情。

他俩高低对望，很久很久。

04

“那时候你都没有哭。”

宇智波带土嚼着嘴里的红豆团子，余光追着旗木卡卡西。

“嘛...嘛......”

卡卡西坐在他身旁，撑脸看带土试图去拿下一串团子。

团子是凉的，但心是热的。就像卡卡西爱吃酱油团子一样，带土只喜欢红豆丸子。

两个不知道什么时候滚到了一起，卡卡西再回想起来，只觉得一吻过后，就是一阵天旋地转随之而来的是密密麻麻来自带土的亲吻和粗喘。

...

事后清晨。

带土比卡卡西先醒，提前换了被子帮他清洗了身体，也涂了药，虽然以他的大小来说涂不涂都还是会肿。带土端了碗不知道从哪里学的米粥，正鼓着腮帮子往里呼气，带出一小阵对于米粥来说像是龙卷风的气息。

身体不再是前几年刚起床烦人的黏腻感，身体干爽被窝舒适，如果不把后穴的疼痛计入的话。

卡卡西忽然想起很多年前也是这样一副光景。

彼时他和带土、琳还年幼，某日他感冒，全队队员皆来看望。琳和带土商量好一起钻进了厨房捣鼓，水门老师双腿并拢肩膀绷直坐在了木椅上，正经到自己因为得了什么严重的病。

率先绷不住的是宇智波带土选手。

随着带土的叫喊声和厨房里各种餐具的掉落破碎声，一日的扫除，开始了。

懐かしい思い出だなぁ。

多年前的光景总让人怀念，可生活又压着你向前。好在前方的路还有带土，总不会寂寞的。

05

“内内！sa——suke！！你听说了么，带土老师要向卡卡西老师求hu......”

漩涡鸣人一如既往元气满满，藏不住事。佐助满脸僵硬，尴尬地转头看向木桌上手肘撑桌淡然看着他俩的六代目。六代目穿戴整齐，只是脖颈上的吻痕煞是醒目。佐助回过头指腹触额，右手指尖暗示地在脖颈右侧一划。

卡卡西耳垂爬上几滴粉红，低头把火影袍向上扯了些许，保证恰好能遮住。

五指握拳放在嘴边，尴尬地咳嗽两声。

“带土要向我求婚？”

“是，那家伙好像脑袋有了什么问题，突然就冲到我和鸣人家里大呼小叫。”

佐助斜靠在墙边，单脚撑地。

“喂，佐助，语气放轻点。我可是你的前辈！”

阿飞的及时出现，导致带佐二人差点原地吵架闹翻天吗。好在鸣人嘴遁能力进步了许多，左右一个硬是拉开了闹得正欢的二人。

一切幸福的不真实。

卡卡西如此想到。

06

所有人都有自己选择的道路。

曾经他和带土背道而驰，奔向自己以为的理想与未来，越走越远。曾经的巨石，隔开的又怎么只是生死呢？

他们一起去夏日木叶举办的烟火大会。

在烟花绽开的一瞬间，在人群外围，卡卡西看见带土的眸子里闪着光芒，在他眼里璀璨夺目。他摘下深色面罩，饱含爱意吻上了带土的嘴角。

带土几乎是迅速反应过来的。掌心毫不犹豫扣上了卡卡西的后脑勺，侧脸吻上了他的唇。卡卡西被一瞬的力道带的向后退，带土掌心里的银环戒指被顺势套上了卡卡西的指节。

在并不注目的角落里，他们诉说着对彼此的爱意。在染上彩色的木叶村中，在众人祝福下，决定互相陪伴一生。

07

令带土犹豫不决的结婚场所，最后定在了火之国边境的临海小村。

甚至没有预想的好友满堂，敲定的最终方案是他俩独自奔赴临海小村。

带土拜托了当地一个摄像师，请他帮二人拍了张红色背景的照片，算是结婚纪念物。

在带土归来的第七年，他们在海边拥抱了半个人生飘忽不定的热烈爱意。从童年互相拌嘴的屁孩，到如今决定相伴一生，牵手走向未来。

在次日，带土收到了一封信。

谢谢你，带土。

来自卡卡西。

“带土，远去的以前已经随风飘散，但接下来的日子，也请好好指教。”

后来，卡卡西坐在临海小镇的沙滩上，蹲着刻下二人的名字。而宇智波已经捏着那封信，攥了一个下午，却还是装作第一次读，一脸冷淡地去翻。夏风吹过，风带起二人的上衣，风灌进衣口鼓起。

如今故事有了真正的结局，皆大欢喜。

或许我不再年轻，不再那么活力。但我所期盼期望的事物总算在人生画上句号之前完美到达我的身边。他带着我热烈的爱意，乘上回程的列车，呼啸着来到我的面前。

然后我仰头去看，他说。

久しぶり。

END

小番外

关于masato

近日带卡二人外出执行任务，无意在森林深处捡到一个看起来年龄尚小的男孩。男孩有点胆怯，在卡卡西二度递给他食物之后，总算是有了些反应。懦懦地到了谢，沾满了血和密密麻麻伤口的手颤悠悠的接过了饭团。

卡卡西隐藏着的父爱感爆发，当场决定带这个男孩回家。带土自结婚以来进化成为无脑卡吹，卡卡西说什么就是什么。

在仔细问过了男孩之后，得知了对方是孤儿，次日二人正式办理了领养手续，把男孩接回了家。在二人绞尽脑汁之后，取名masato，三字片假名。

于是乎，客厅里挂着的结婚照变成了三人的全家福。


End file.
